Cargo carriers (e.g., transport vehicles via road, rail, or air) typically are not filled to capacity when they are transporting cargo from one location to another. This may be due to various reasons. For example, a cargo carrier may be required to depart from an originating point before the cargo carrier is filled to capacity.
In traditional cargo carrier management systems, once the cargo carrier departs for their destination from an originating point, any remaining available cargo capacity on the cargo carrier cannot be sold and is wasted. At the same time, there may be potential purchasers who are willing to buy the available cargo capacity for routes in between the originating point and the destination point, even as the cargo carrier is travelling towards its destination point.
There is thus a need for improved methods and systems for conducting an electronic auction that facilitates the sale of available cargo capacity in a cargo carrier to potential purchasers who may be willing to purchase available cargo capacity as the cargo carrier is traveling towards its destination point.